Cigüeña
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock, como cualquier niño curioso, quiere saber de donde vienen los niños y no entiende completamente la vil mentira que le cuenta su hermano. Kid!lock


**Hoy estuve viendo junto a Amaranta y Cris, "La Vida Privada de Sherlock Holmes" y creo que es terriblemente necesario que deje la Cocacola. Igualmente, os dejo con este pequeño one shot :D**

* * *

**Cigüeña**

Sherlock reposaba en la alfombra de la salita, mirando fijamente al fuego. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la barbilla y los codos sobre los muslos. Mycroft estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, mirándole por encima de un libro que había comenzado a leer.

Un niño de cinco años no debería de tener ese rostro de preocupación y, como habían pasado toda la mañana en el hospital visitando a su primo recién nacido, Mycroft pensó que Sherlock había visto algo que lo estaba preocupando.

—Sherlock —susurró Mycroft a su hermano pequeño —. ¿Te preocupa algo?

El pequeño asintió lentamente, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras, Sherlock —le dijo Mycroft cerrando el libro —. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sherlock asintió lentamente y se mordió el labio, pensando sus palabras.

—Mycroft —susurró al rato —. ¿De dónde vienen los niños?

El adolescente abrió los ojos de par en par. No se esperaba esa pregunta y aunque era lo lógico después de ver a un recién nacido, también era lógico que Mycroft no le contaría la verdad. Tenía cinco años. No podía.

—Pues verás, a los niños, los trae la cigüeña —dijo Mycroft muy serio —. Vienen desde París y lo dejan en el hospital donde está su mamá.

Sherlock le miró intensamente largos minutos y Mycroft casi pudo ver los mecanismos girando en su pequeña cabeza intentando que toda esa información encajara y tuviera algún sentido.

—Entonces… —dijo Sherlock cinco minutos más tarde cuando Mycroft había vuelto a su lectura pensando que Sherlock se había quedado satisfecho con su respuesta —. ¿Papá tuvo sexo con una cigüeña en París para tenernos a nosotros? —preguntó Sherlock alzando las cejas.

Mycroft se quedó completamente bloqueado, esperando por un momento que su hermano no fuera en serio. Pero el muchacho le miraba sin parpadear, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. El adolescente le miró unos segundos más y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó Sherlock ofendido —. ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Es una pregunta! ¡Me dijiste que podía preguntar!

Mycroft se frotó los ojos divertido para limpiarse las lágrimas. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de al lado de del sillón y se sentó en el suelo frente a su pequeño e inocente hermano.

—Sherlock —susurró y dibujó una sonrisa —. ¿Sabes acaso lo que es el sexo?

—Pues… —murmuró y el muchacho se sonrojó —. No, ¡pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con los bebés! Es una corazonada…

Mycroft rió y le revolvió el pelo.

—Eres tan… Inocente —dijo divertido.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y le miró fijamente.

—¿Me lo vas a contar que es el sexo y de donde vienen los niños o no? —preguntó Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado ante la frustración del pequeño y tomó aire. Le contó de la manera más simple de dónde venían los niños. Sherlock le observaba atentamente, prestando atención a cada palabra que decía el mayor.

—¿Y a qué viene lo de la cigüeña? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—Es lo que se dice a los niños pequeños para que no sepan la verdad… —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo cuando mamá dice que Santa Claus traerá los regalos de Navidad cuando es verdad que lo deja ella? —preguntó el niño.

Mycroft asintió.

—Exacto Sherlock —le dijo con una sonrisa —. ¿Te quedó claro entonces? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió antes de ponerse de pie. Mycroft le imitó y cogió el libro, siguiendo a su hermano al piso superior para ir a la habitación.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido? —preguntó mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—¡Que nunca tendré sexo! ¡Es asqueroso! —exclamó Sherlock.

Mycroft se rió y negó con la cabeza. Daba igual cuan inteligente fuera su hermano, seguía siendo un niño de cinco años y tendría la misma inocencia y carácter que cualquier niño de cinco años.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y que os hayáis reído y... ¿Cómo os contaron vuestros padres el asunto de los bebés?**


End file.
